


Not When You Mean It

by victoriousscarf



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 03:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21206819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victoriousscarf/pseuds/victoriousscarf
Summary: Have I entered an alternate universe or did you really just crack a smile for me?





	Not When You Mean It

Dick was staring.

“What?” Bruce asked, because it had been just long enough to be noticeable. 

“Have I entered an alternate universe, or did you really just crack a smile for me?” Dick asked and Bruce felt something go tight and unhappy in his spine. 

“I smile,” he said. 

“Not when you mean it,” Dick said. “Not recently.”

Bruce wanted to protest that yes, he did, and he could probably cite examples. Except. Once he thought that, he couldn’t much remember the last time he had smiled for Dick. There was Bludhaven and his own stupid decisions and a dozen fights that never seemed to be resolved standing between them. 

“What you said was funny,” Bruce said, lame, and Dick just gave him a considering look. Bruce’s hands were going tight on the keyboard in front of him, because he didn’t know how to handle Dick looking at him like that, or the tatters he hadn’t fully realized their relationship had been in. 

When had he let things get this bad? 

“Alright,” Dick said finally and he hesitantly came closer, sitting down on the chair next to Bruce and Bruce carefully didn’t react. Instead, he took the peace offering and hoped that it would be enough. 


End file.
